Extraños
by Bimyou.17
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Ranma y Akane nunca hubieran estado prometidos? ¿Qué hara Ranma ahora que Akane no es parte de su vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic es sin fines de lucro **

**~Pensamientos~**

**-Diálogos- **

**EXTRAÑOS**

El sol se empezaba a colar por la ventana, avisándole que en un par de minutos su prometida entraría a gritarle que se levantará. Así que, se acomodó en el futón y se hizo el dormido esperando por ella.

Pasaron dos minutos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y unos pasos que se acercaban a él.

**-Buenos días Ranma, ya levántate. Hoy es nuestro primer día en la nueva escuela y no hay que llegar tarde-** le dijo la chica con una voz cantarina, pero rara; no sonaba como la de Akane.

Él se empezó a tallar los ojos mientras analizaba en silencio.

**~Su voz no suena como siempre~**

**~ ¿Primer día? ~**

**~ ¿Nueva escuela? ~**

**~¿Akane es amable?~**

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó bruscamente, algo no estaba bien. Giró su cabeza mirar a su prometida.

**-¿Uchan?-** Ranma se quedó un poco petrificado, si Akane entraba en ese momento y veía a Ukyo en su cuarto se armaría un alboroto en donde el seguro saldría con varios golpes.

**-¿ Q...qué haces aquí? - ¿Por qué no estás en tu restaurante? **Pregunto el chico, seguía un poco desconcertado por la tranquilidad de Ukyo.

La chica se puso sobre cuclillas y coloco su mano en la frente de Ranma para verificar que no tuviera temperatura **–¿Te sientes bien? ¿La mudanza fue muy pesada? -**

**~¿Mudanza?~** de que rayos estaba hablando Ukyo pensó Ranma. **–Déjate de juegos Ukyo y sal de mi habitación, no quiero que Akane me golpe tan temprano. –**

**¿Quién es Akane?** Respondió Ukyo con evidente confusión en su gesto.

**-Vamos Ranma, tu deja de jugar y date prisa o en verdad llegaremos tarde. Tu padre ya está abajo terminando los detalles para la apertura del nuevo restaurante. Te esperamos en el comedor para desayunar-** La chica sonrió y le dio la espalda desapareciendo por la puerta.

Ranma empezó a observar que esa habitación no era "su habitación", no se encontraba en la casa de los Tendo.

Una extraña sensación empezó a subir por su columna y se esparció por su pecho, nuca, hasta instalarse en su garganta.

**-¿Qué rayos está pasando?-** se preguntó a sí mismo.

Continuara...

Muchas gracias por sus bonitos comentarios (Btashio, muuuuchas gracias por leer y comentar todas mis historias 3) espero las disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlas.

**Gracias por leer.**

**B. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.**

**EXTRAÑOS **

**Parte 2**

Ranma empezó a moverse por la casa y bajo las escaleras, físicamente no se sentía ni se veía diferente, pero todo a su alrededor lo era. No conocía la casa en la que se encontraba en ese momento, el paisaje que se asomaba por las ventanas parecía Nerima, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

Al llegar al comedor se encontró a su papá engullendo okonomiyakis de lo más feliz.

**-Oye viejo-** se dirigió a Genma

**-¿Qué pasa hijo?**\- Contesto su padre sin dejar de comer

**-¿Qué rayos hacemos aquí? ¿en dónde estamos, y porque no estamos en la casa de los Tendo? - **Dijo rápido, quería aprovechar que Ukyo se encontraba en la cocina para que no escuchará la conversación.

Genma miro extrañado a Ranma, no recordaba haberle mencionado a los Tendo, es más, el mismo no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que habló con su amigo Soun.

**-¿Muchacho de dónde escuchaste ese nombre? y ¿Por qué quieres estar la casa de alguien que no conoces? **Respondió Genma**. **

Ranma golpeo la cabeza de su padre que seguía comiendo despreocupadamente, le irritaba de sobremanera que no lo tomará en serio. **-Papá como que no conozco a los Tendo, llevamos viviendo años con ellos. Deja de jugar y dime que está sucediendo-** replico él chico.

Ofendido por el golpe el patriarca le aventó un vaso de agua al chico para espabilarlo; el cual, le dio de lleno en la cara mojándolo **– Deja de decir tonterías Ranma-**.

Continúo hablando Genma** \- Nunca hemos vivido con los Tendo, ni siquiera sé cómo conoces ese nombre. Hace dos meses fuimos a buscar a tu prometida Ukyo y nos mudamos a Nerima con ella para ayudarla a abrir un nuevo restaurante; mientras tanto tu continuaras preparándote como artista marcial- **

Ranma no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, su padre no parecía estar jugando; pero nada tenía sentido; entonces se percató que a pesar de haber sido mojado con agua fría su cuerpo no cambio seguía siendo hombre. Incrédulo tomo un balde de agua y lo vació sobre su padre, él tampoco se transformó en panda gigante.

Con una vena palpitando en la frente del coraje contenido, Genma le regreso el gesto con un golpe **-¿Qué demonios sucede contigo hoy Ranma? **

**-P.. papá porque no te transformaste en panda? -** pregunto el muchacho aun sorprendido.

Genma lo miro con cara de fastidio por no dejarlo comer en paz con tantas preguntas** -¿No lo recuerdas? Hace 1 año volvimos a China y rompimos la maldición. Vaya que te comportas extraño hoy- **

**-Creo que el aire de Nerima no te sentó muy bien. – **Mascullo entre dientes Genma; más para sí mismo que para Ranma. Volvió a la mesa para tomar el té y leer el periódico. Dando por terminada la conversación.

De pronto Ukyo apareció en el comedor **–Ranchan tenemos que salir ya para no llegar tarde a la escuela, toma tu mochila y apresúrate- **

El chico estaba tan contento de por fin ser libre de la terrible maldición que no le prestó atención a Ukyo y simplemente se dejó llevar por su nueva prometida.

En el trayecto Ranma iba tan concentrado en la felicidad de no tener que transformarse en chica nunca más; que, no había notado que se dirigían al instituto Furinkan, hasta que comenzó a reparar que las calles se empezaban a llenar de otros chicos con el uniforme de su escuela.

Entonces se concentró y empezó a buscarla.

**~Akane tiene que estar por aquí~** se dijo, pero por más que sus ojos rebuscaban entre el gentío no podía dar con ella. Casi al llegar a las puertas de la escuela vio una larga melena azulada ser ondeada por el viento.

**-Akane-** susurro y salió corriendo tras ella.

Ukyo no alcanzo a reaccionar ante la repentina actitud de su prometido **– ¡Ranma espérame!** gritó, pero de nada sirvió, él no la escucho.

**~¡Claro! ella tenía el cabello largo antes de conocernos, por eso no la reconocía~ **analizó Ranma mientras corría tras ella, no quería perderla de vista.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla Akane tropezó con otra chica lo que la hizo caer de espaldas.

Estaba por golpearse contra el piso, cerró los ojos muy fuerte por instinto; entonces sintió que alguien la agarraba por la cintura y espalda para evitar que cayera. Al abrir sus ojos vio que un chico desconocido la sujetaba firmemente.

Se quedó muy quieta, el muchacho que había acudido a ayudarla era muy guapo; tenía unas lindas facciones, enmarcadas por un cabello negro largo que estaba sujetado graciosamente en una trenza: pero lo que más le llamo atención de él, eran sus ojos de un bello color azul profundo.

**-Akane, ¿Estas bien? -** le pregunto el chico.

**\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?** inquirió ella con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ranma se sonrojo y se puso un poco nervioso, no había pensado en que Akane no lo iba a reconocer **~que tonto soy~ **se dijo para sí mismo.

**-Eeeh bueno yo, nuestros padres, tu y yo somos, mmm…**\- contestaba torpemente sin poder darle una respuesta concreta, cuando los interrumpió un chico que; hasta el momento Ranma no había notado que estaba al lado de ellos.

**-No sé quién seas, pero por favor suéltala-** le pidió el joven con un tono educado, pero autoritario.

Ranma no había sido consciente de que seguía sosteniendo a Akane fuerte y muy cerca de él; ladeo la cabeza para ver la cara del tipo que se atrevía a interrumpirlo. Lo reconoció inmediatamente. Era el leñador de Ryugenzawa.

**~ ¿Qué rayos hace ese tipo aquí? ~** pensó, inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensó. Se enderezó para poder girarse completamente hacia Shinnosuke; no obstante, no soltó a Akane.

Ranma clavo sus ojos en el chico y con una mirada que le advertía que él no era cualquier persona le respondió **-No te metas leñador, la conversación es sólo entre Akane y yo**-.

**-¿Leñador?-** dijo confuso Shinossuke, y le regreso una mirada llena de odio al nuevo. No le gustaba él, no le gustaba su actitud, pero sobretodo no le gustaba la forma tan familiar con la que interactuaba con Akane.

Dejo de mirar al chico de la trenza por unos minutos para dirigirse a ella **-¿Conoces a este tipo Akane?- **

Ella seguía pegada al cuerpo de Ranma estupefacta. No sabía quién era ese muchacho, pero nunca antes el toque de un hombre la había hecho sentir tan segura, su aroma, el sonido de su voz, la forma en que esas manos se adaptaban perfectamente a su cintura como si ya la hubiera sostenido miles de veces… esos ojos marinos tenían algo tan familiar que la habían hecho olvidar que ella odiaba a los hombres (bueno a casi todos).

Seguía tratando de descubrir porque no se sentía incomoda entre los brazos del chico de las ropas chinas cuando la pregunta de Shinnosuke la regreso a la realidad.

**-¿Ehh?, no… creo que no lo conozco-** dijo con un poco de rubor marcando sus mejillas, después de todo la situación era algo embarazosa.

Shinnosuke se acercó a Ranma **–Ya la oíste, ella no te conoce; así que, suéltala o no respondo de lo que te pueda pasar-. **

Ranma sonrió de lado, y soltó a Akane para situarla detrás de su cuerpo; e inmediatamente adoptó una pose de combate. **–Vamos leñador, no te tengo miedo-** escupió cargado de seguridad.

Akane se asustó, el lenguaje corporal del muchacho desconocido le indicó inmediatamente que era un artista marcial; Shinnosuke no era débil, pero tampoco era una persona entrenada para combatir.

**\- ¡Esperen ustedes dos!, no pueden pelear en la escuela-** gritó en un intento de evitar que los chicos empezaran a golpearse.

En ese momento apareció una chica que no reconoció, pero a diferencia del chico ella si estaba portando el uniforme escolar; llego agitada, parecía que había corrido un maratón.

**-¿Ranchan que estás haciendo? ¿Quiénes son estas personas? -** pregunto Ukyo. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, Ranma estaba en un duelo de miradas con ese otro chico.

**-Ukyo hazte a un lado, esto no tiene que ver contigo- **respondió por fin Ranma pero sin dar más explicaciones.

Alrededor de los dos hombres ya se había formado un enjambre de estudiantes curiosos, nadie sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero todos se querían enterar. Entonces sonó la campana que avisaba el inicio de clases y no les quedó más remedio que ingresar a los salones.

Akane se acercó a Shinnosuke y le tomo la mano diciendo **–Él sólo me ayudo a no caer al suelo, déjalo en paz. Vamos ya al salón o llegaremos tarde a clases y nos castigaran-.**

El gesto dulce de Akane hacia el leñador descolocó a Ranma **~¿Pero qué demonios haces Akane?~ **le reprocho en su mente a su ex prometida.

Shinnosuke relajó su cuerpo y sonrió para ella **\- está bien Akane, vamos-.** Después miro con dureza a Ranma para luego darle la espalda y alejarse con Akane a su lado.

Ukyo jalo a Ranma del brazo llamando su atención **–Camina Ranma, nosotros también vamos tarde. - **

Ranma estaba furioso, no sólo por la discusión; era obvio que el leñador era alguien importante para Akane y eso lo reventaba de coraje** -Vamos- **Respondió él secamente.

Akane se dejó caer en su pupitre y suspiro sonoramente, no podía creer que apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, sentía que su encuentro con ese extraño chico había durado horas. Intento relajarse un poco, pero la sensación abrasadora que tenía en el pecho a causa de ese muchacho le seguía apabullando todos sus sentidos.

**-Buenos días-** habló fuerte el maestro mientras se acercaba a su escritorio.

**–Clase: hoy se unen a nuestro grupo dos nuevos estudiantes-. **

**-Vamos chicos, entren y preséntense ante sus compañeros-** Finalizó el maestro.

Un chico y una chica entraron y se colocaron en la parte del frente del salón**. **

**-Buenos días, soy Ranma Saotome-** se presentó el chico con voz firme y una reverencia.

Al levantarse se encontró con los ojos cafés de Akane mirándolo fijamente, se alegró inmediatamente por su suerte al estar en el mismo salón que ella y le respondió con una mirada intensa; que, no pasó desapercibida para Shinnosuke.

Akane sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al ver de nuevo al peculiar chico de la trenza y sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas enrojecieron, evidenciando que Ranma no le era indiferente.

**-Hola mi nombre es Ukyo Kuonji y soy la prometida de Ranma- **dijo alegremente la cocinera. Quería que quedará claro que el chico era de ella y que no estaba disponible.

Se empezaron a escuchar gritos de sorpresa por parte de los otros compañeros de clases.

Ranma miro a Ukyo con severidad y le recriminó – **¿Ucchan por qué dijiste eso frente a todos?**

**-No tiene nada de malo, es la verdad**\- le respondió ella con orgullo sin darle importancia al desasosiego que Ranma mostraba.

Akane sintió como su piel se erizaba; un sentimiento de aprensión estaba naciendo en su pecho.

**-Su prometida-** repitió lentamente; no sabía porque, pero esas palabras le dejaron un mal sabor de boca.

**Continuara…**

**Gracias por leer**

**B. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic es sin fines de lucro**

**EXTRAÑOS **

Parte 3

**~Pensamientos~ **

**.**

**-Diálogos- **

Ranma no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Pero, aun así, tenía la esperanza que ese día fuera el definitivo, las cosas se compusieran y todo volviera a la normalidad. Desafortunadamente para él. No fue así.

Se levantó y todo estaba como el día anterior. Se encontraba en la casa de Ukyo y por lo tanto seguía siendo su prometido, Akane no lo conocía y la presencia del leñador era un problema.

Estaba analizando en su mente cual podría ser la relación entre su (ex) prometida y el guardabosque; sintió un poco de pánico ante la posibilidad de que ellos estuvieran saliendo. **~No pueden estar juntos, ella estaba muy enamorada del doctor Tofu. Era el único hombre con quien se llevaba bien además de su padre. ¡Eso es! El señor Tendo jamás permitiría que Akane estuviera con alguien que no continuara con el dojo. ~**

**-Además, ella odia a los hombres. Y eso incluye al estúpido leñador, es un hombre después de todo-** se dijo en voz alta, para sentir que sus pensamientos tenían un poco de sentido.

**-Odia… a todos los hombres-** Repitió la frase, pero esta vez desanimado. Se dio cuenta que, bajo las circunstancias actuales, él estaba incluido en ese "_todos los hombres_".

**-Demonios, Demonios-** repetía mientras golpeaba la pared. Su relación con Akane mejoro debido a la convivencia diaria. En este momento él se encontraba en desventaja. Tenía que acercarse a ella, pero esta vez tenía que hacerlo de una forma diferente. Los insultos y peleas no le iban a funcionar. Además, seguro el guardabosque no se la iba a dejar fácil.

Tenía que pensar muy bien su estrategia, no podía darse el lujo de perder (la). Necesitaba información confiable para poder hacer su primer movimiento. Sabía perfectamente en donde encontrarla.

Apenas termino de alistarse salió corriendo de la casa, ni siquiera espero a su actual prometida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-¡Nabiki!-** gritó un chico de ropas chinas desde la puerta del salón.

La aludida lo miro con indiferencia **-¿sí?-**

**-Necesito tu ayuda, ¿podemos hablar afuera? -** respondió él.

**-Oye Nabiki, ¿conoces a ese chico? -** le inquirió una de sus amigas. **-No-** respondió ella, mientras se levantaba de su pupitre para dirigirse a la puerta. **-Entonces no vayas, por los problemas que causo hace unos días seguro que es un delincuente peligroso- **le advirtió.

Nabiki sonrió de lado **-eso lo hace interesante, ¿no crees? -** y salió con el joven al pasillo.

**-Bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? - **habló primero ella. **-Yo quisiera saber algunas cosas sobre tu hermana Akane-** manifestó él.

**\- Ya veo, con que eso era-** dijo ella con un rostro serio** -Lo siento, pero si quieres saber algo de Akane, debes preguntárselo a ella misma- **Sentencio.

Ranma la miro con un poquito de odio **\- ¿Cuánto? -**

**\- ¿Cuánto qué? -** dijo Nabiki poniendo una cara de inocencia.

**-Vamos Nabiki, sabes a que me refiero. ¿Cuánto dinero quieres por decirme lo que necesito saber? - **Respondió Ranma. Nabiki sonrió con suficiencia **– 2000 yenes, y te diré todo lo que quieras saber de mi hermanita-**

Ranma desencajo la mandíbula, la Nabiki de esa realidad era aún peor que la que él conocía. Empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos **-Eres de lo peor Nabiki-. **

**-Oye, no me hables como si me conocieras. Además, tu eres el que viene a buscar información de forma sospechosa. Yo sólo le pongo un buen precio a la oportunidad. -** dijo la chica fingiendo estar ofendida.

**~Que si te conozco~** le respondió Ranma solo en su mente. No quería ofender de verdad a Nabiki y perder la oportunidad de conseguir información de la Akane actual. Le entregó el dinero a la chica y comenzó con sus preguntas. **-Akane odiaba a todos los hombres. O así era antes **dijo con la voz un poco melancólica. **-Entonces, quiero saber porque el leñador ésta todo el tiempo con tu hermana…** tragó duro al terminar la pregunta **\- ¿Es su novio? -**

Nabiki contaba el dinero feliz mientras escuchaba al chico, le pareció peculiar que supiera algo tan personal de Akane, pero no le tomo mucha importancia. **-Con que, esa es tu preocupación- **dijo burlona.

Ranma sintió como sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo **\- ¡hey te pague para que me informes!, no para que te burles de mi- **le recrimino.

**-Tranquilo, no me estoy burlando. Es sólo que, la mayoría de hombres que me preguntan por mi hermana, quieren saber el tipo de comida, flores o chocolates que le gustan a Akane. Ya sabes, cosas para "conquistarla"-** contesto Nabiki mientras se guardaba el dinero y se cruzaba de brazos.

**-Esa información ya la conozco, deja de dar vueltas y respóndeme lo que te pregunte-** le reclamo el chico, su paciencia empezaba a agotarse.

**-Bueno. No son pareja, si es lo que quieres saber-. **Por fin respondió claramente Nabiki. Ranma suspiro evidenciando su alivio. **-Pero…. no porque el "leñador" como tú le dices, no quiera. Shinnosuke la siguió desde su pueblo natal. Dejo todo por ella, es obvio que la quiere; solo que, Akane es un poco lenta en los temas amorosos. Sí, es que estas interesado en ella. Debes darte prisa Ranma-** insinuó maliciosamente Nabiki.

Ranma sintió como los celos llenaban su cabeza, no podía permitir que el guardabosque se quedará con Akane, ella era su prometida y sólo de él. **\- ¿Y Akane te ha dicho si quiere a ese tipo?** Continuo él con las preguntas.

**-No en realidad. Pero quien sabe, Akane llega a ser muy cabeza dura con estas cosas. No puedo asegurarte nada-.** Respondió Nabiki con flojera, empezaba a mostrar desinterés por la conversación.

Ranma pregunto algunas otras cosas que Nabiki se limitó a contestar de forma escueta. Casi al despedirse cayo en cuenta que ella sabía su nombre aun sin haberse presentado.

**-Una última pregunta. ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre si nunca te lo dije? - **Tal vez Nabiki también recordaba su otra vida y eso podría ser una ventaja para él.

**-Oh por favor, con el alboroto que armaste ayer lo raro sería que no supiera quien eres-** respondió la chica y se despidió con la mano mientras volvía a su salón.**–Suerte Ranma**-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las clases habían acabado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Entre el leñador que no se le despego a Akane en todo el día y los constantes reclamos y desplantes de Ukyo; Ranma no había encontrado un buen momento para acercarse a su prometida. Se sentía un poco derrotado por el nulo avance en sus planes.

De pronto la vio caminar sola entre el mar de personas; iba entretenida mirando los aparadores de las tiendas del centro de la ciudad.

**-Hola Akane-** la saludo efusivamente.

Ella lo miro un poco sorprendida, no esperaba encontrárselo en ese lugar. **\- Ehhm Hola -** fingió no recordar su nombre, pero lo tenía grabado en su mente desde el día que lo conoció **~Ranma~.**

Él sintió un poquito de decepción de que la chica fuera tan fría, pero no dejo que eso lo afectará. Estaba decidido a ser _alguien_ de nuevo en la vida de Akane. **–¿Te molesta si te acompaño?, me gustaría platicar contigo un rato-** le pidió, tragándose toda la vergüenza de la que era presa. En este mundo él tenía que ser más asertivo y menos idiota.

La chica lo iba a rechazar tajantemente, no quería tener nada que ver con nadie. Los muchachos siempre habían representado un problema en su vida, no quería verse involucrada en citas y boberías de esas.

Pero, pero, pero… ese chico _tenía _algo diferente, y por alguna razón no pudo decirle que no. ¡Bah! a quien engañaba sabía perfectamente cuál era la razón: sus ojos, esos dos mares profundos que la miraban con intensidad. Le fascinaban. Los encontraba misteriosos y juguetones; con un brillo tan bonito que le era difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir lo mucho que le gustaba verse reflejada en ellos.

-**Está bien**\- contestó por fin Akane – **Aunque no sé qué quieras platicar conmigo, no nos conocemos- **

Ranma sonrió ampliamente y se acomodó a su lado para poder seguir caminando – **Exacto. Quiero que me conozcas y seamos… ya sabes, amigos- **

**-¿Amigos?- **Akane lo miro con suspicacia** -¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo? Qué tengo yo de especial para tener el "privilegio" de que quieras ser mi amigo- **

**-Pues eres una chica interesante-** Ranma no supo bien cómo responder la pregunta, no quería quedar como un tonto, pero tampoco ser un ridículo empalagoso diciéndole palabrerías aduladoras. Su mente se ilumino con el pretexto perfecto **– Además, eres una artista marcial como yo-.**

**\- ¿Cómo sabes que practico artes marciales?- **le cuestiono Akane con desconfianza pensando que tal vez era un acosador, al conocer un dato tan específico de ella.

Ranma tenía que pensar una excusa creíble rápido **-mmm se nota. Además escuche del dojo Tendo. Así que, supuse que por tu apellido eres parte de esa escuela. **. Cuando Akane escucho que lucía como una artista marcial el semblante se le iluminó. Ranma había dado en el clavo.

**-¿Qué estilo practicas?-** Pregunto ella con emoción en su voz. **–Estilo libre y ¿tú? -** respondió él fingiendo que no sabía nada de ella. Y así comenzaron una entretenida plática sobre diversas técnicas especiales, combates y estilos marciales que duro toda la tarde. Continuaron el paseo por el parque, y hasta comieron crepas juntos.

**. **

**.**

**.**

Para finalizar el día Ranma acompañaba a su prometida a casa.**\- ¡Vaya! entrenamiento por toda China; eso sí que debió ser emocionante-** expreso Akane con brillo en sus ojos y sonrojo en sus mejillas. **-No es tan emocionante como suena; sabes, a veces puede ser solitario-** le explicó Ranma mientras la miraba de reojo. Había extrañado poder observar a su prometida sin restricciones** – no importa , me gustaría poder hacer algo así-** finalizó ella con un tono un poco triste en su voz.

**-Bueno- **Continuo el chico** \- podríamos hacer un viaje de entrenamiento… claro, si tú quieres-** intento decir de la manera más sutil que pudo; mientras jugaba con sus dedos para tratar de mantener a raya los nervios que de pronto lo habían invadido al hacer un ofrecimiento tan íntimo.

Akane lo miro y soltó una risilla **–¡Si claro! Estoy segura que a tu prometida le encantará la idea de que pases tiempo a solas con otra chica-** dijo con sarcasmo.

Ranma la miro dolido, la estaban pasando tan bien que; había olvidado completamente su situación con Ukyo. **–Ella no es mi novia-** dijo serio. **–¿Ah no?, pues ella cree que si lo es. Lo dejo muy claro el otro día-.** Le respondió Akane con enojo que, ni ella misma supo de donde venía.

**-Es todo un arreglo de mi padre con el de ella. Yo no la escogí como prometida, no la quiero de esa forma-** explico Ranma de la forma más clara que pudo. Pero parecía que sus palabras no eran suficientes para Akane, porque lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

**~Eres una boba si crees lo que te está diciendo~** se decía Akane a si misma mientras escuchaba las explicaciones del chico. A cada palabra que él decía ella se sentía más molesta, más herida, más vacía. No hallaba sentido a porque se sentía tan incómoda y enojada por cómo se había tornado la conversación; pero, ya no quería seguir escuchando explicaciones. **–Patrañas-** dijo y emprendió de nuevo su caminar dispuesta a dejarlo atrás y dar por terminada la desagradable plática.

Pero él no la dejo ir. La tomo de la mano obligándola a detenerse. **–Espera, por favor-** dijo Ranma suplicante. Akane miro hacia donde él la tenía sujeta, indicándole con la mirada que era mejor que la liberara. Él lo hizo.

Ranma soltó un hondo suspiro y la miro directo a los ojos **–Sé que es difícil creerme, y que mi vida parece un poco caótica, pero…** él chico dio un paso hacia ella. Akane no se movió y poso sus ojos en los de él, sosteniéndole la mirada **–¿pero? -** inquirió ella. **–Pero…-** Ranma se atrevió y se acercó más sin dejar de verla y sin pensarlo levanto una mano y la colocó en la mejilla de Akane. Comenzó a acariciar dulcemente su rostro **–pero yo-** dijo mientras dejaba de mirarla a los ojos para ahora posarlos en su boca **–yo**\- finalizó cerrando cada vez más la distancia entre sus labios y los de Akane.

Continuará…

**Gracias por leer. **

**B.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic es sin fines de lucro. **

**EXTRAÑOS **

**Parte 4.**

-Diálogos- ~Pensamientos~

Akane sentía como todo su ser ardía, especialmente en las zonas donde los dedos de Ranma la acariciaban.

No lo conocía bien, no sabía si le decía la verdad, no tenía claro porqué él se interesaba en ella. No obstante, había algo de lo que si estaba segura; anhelaba ese beso que estaba a punto de recibir, tenía la fuerte sensación de que lo había estado esperado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Su mente se inundaba de pensamientos de porque lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto.

**~Él tiene novia~ **

**~Ni siquiera lo conoces~**

**~¿Enserio dejaras que él sea tu primer beso?~**

**~¡Tiene NOVIA!~**

Pero su cuerpo era otra historia, parecía que tenía voluntad propia y quería que él la tocará más. Deseaba que los brazos de Ranma la rodearan por completo, poder aspirar su aroma hasta saciarse. Quería sentir los besos de él esparcidos por toda su piel.

**-Akane-** susurro Ranma tan dulcemente, que su voz parecía de hecha terciopelo. Nunca le había apetecido tanto escuchar su nombre en los labios de un chico. Lo miro directo a los ojos indicándole que continuara. Su mano derecha se levantó por si sola y estaba en su camino a posarse sobre el pecho del chico cuando…

**-¿Akane?- **Escucho la cálida voz a su espalda**. **

**~¡Dios mío, ¿Kasumi?!~ **exclamo internamente.

Akane se giró rápidamente para darle la cara a su hermana. Tanto ella como Ranma tenían el rostro pintado de un color rojo intenso.

Kasumi miró a ambos chicos con ternura, sobre todo a su hermanita. Empezó a lamentarse por haberlos interrumpido. Pero estaba tan sorprendida de ver a Akane en una situación romántica que no pudo evitar comprobar si se trataba en realidad de su hermana acompañada de un chico.

**-Ho-ho-hooola Kasumi, ¿vienes de las compras? ¡Te ayudo con las bolsas! – **dijo Akane con una voz tan aguda que resaltaba aún más su nerviosismo.

**-Oh no Akane, no te preocupes yo puedo sola, no quería… interrumpirlos; a ti y a tu amigo**\- contesto Kasumi mientras miraba curiosa al chico.

Ranma se inclinó profundamente (principalmente porque sentía mucha vergüenza y no sabía dónde meter la cabeza) y finalmente se presentó **–Mucho gusto, me llamo Ranma Saotome-. **Se levantó lentamente, se acercó a Kasumi. Le tendió las manos y mientras sonreía le dijo**–permítame ayudarle con esas bolsas, parecen pesadas-.**

Kasumi alagada dejo que el chico cargara con todo. **–Me agrada tu nuevo amigo Akane-** exclamo con su característica sonrisa.

**\- Sí, él es muy amable**\- murmuro Akane, aun llena de vergüenza.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de las hermanas. Kasumi dejo espacio entre ella y los dos chicos. Quería darles un poquito de privacidad para que continuaran su plática. En verdad le había agradado mucho ese chico de la trenza. Por supuesto ellos no abrieron la boca en lo que restaba de camino. Se limitaron a caminar en silencio y solo de vez en cuando se miraban por unos segundos.

Akane apresuro el paso para alcanzar a Kasumi dejando a Ranma atrás.

**-Akane no tienes que acompañarme, puedes regresar al lado de tu amigo Ranma**\- le dijo Kasumi al verla de pronto a su lado.

-**Es que yo quería decirte que él y yo**…- Akane estaba muy nerviosa y sentía que le debía una explicación a su hermana, aunque ella parecía más que feliz con la situación que acaba de presenciar.

**-Él me agrada-** soltó Kasumi interrumpiendo a su hermana.

**¿Enserio?** Se sorprendió Akane, no esperaba eso. Nunca hablaban de esos temas.

**-Si-** respondió sonriendo **–creo que, se ven bien juntos. Te veías feliz junto a él- **Finalizó Kasumi dejando aún más confundida a su pequeña hermana.

Ranma desde atrás sólo podía verlas, no alcanzaba a escuchar la conversación de las chicas. Aun así, se sentía feliz. En verdad extrañaba la compañía de todos Tendo (por obvias razones la de Akane más que la de nadie), al final de alguna u otra forma ellos habían sido su familia los últimos años de su vida.

Después de un par de minutos de caminata llegaron a la puerta de la casa Tendo. Kasumi se despidió de Ranma con su característica sonrisa y dejo solos a los chicos.

Akane habló primero **-Gracias por ayudar a mi hermana con las bolsas-.**

**-No fue nada, me dio gusto poder ser de ayuda- **respondió él con amabilidad.

**-Bueno, nos vemos mañana en clases -** finalizó Akane y después de regalarle una tímida sonrisa le dio la espalda para atravesar las puertas de su hogar; entonces sintió como un suave calor le impedía avanzar: él la volvía a sujetar, Ranma tomaba su mano suavemente indicándole que aún no se fuera de su lado.

**-¿Puedo esperarte mañana aquí? Me gustaría que camináramos juntos a la escuela-.** Dijo él de una forma que era imposible que ella respondiera con un no.

Akane asintió con la cabeza, volvió a sonreírle y soltó la mano de Ranma. Finalmente atravesó el umbral y cerró detrás de sí.

Ranma sonrió triunfalmente y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad, necesitaba descargar todas sus energías y que mejor que con ejercicio.

Detrás de las enormes puertas de madera seguía Akane, completamente inmóvil, sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento. Su cerebro también hacia lo suyo; sus pensamientos eran un caos **~¿Por qué cuando me toca me siento tan alterada? ¿Dios mío que me está pasando? ~** duró un buen rato en ese lugar, necesitaba calmarse antes de entrar a la casa. No se atrevía a mostrarse de esa forma ante su familia, lo último que quería es que pensaran que estaba enferma o algo más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana había llegado, pero parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría una tormenta. Las nubes estaban completamente grises y no habían permitido al sol salir; por lo que, el clima se sentía un poco frio.

Akane salió de su casa con una mezcla de emociones ancladas al pecho. En cuanto cruzo la puerta lo vio. Él estaba recargado en la pared esperándola, tenía los brazos detrás de su nuca y silbaba una melodía mientras miraba el cielo.

**-Buenos días Akane-** la saludo el chico, como si fuera algo común entre ellos. Esa sensación de intimidad le lleno el corazón.

**-Buenos días- **Le regreso el saludo y sin más se pusieron en marcha camino a la escuela.

Todo el camino platicaron sobre artes marciales: movimientos de combate, torneos, secuencias de entrenamiento y más. Estaban cerca de llegar a las puertas del instituto, todo iba de lo mejor hasta que; una fuerte lluvia comenzó. En menos de 5 minutos ambos se encontraban totalmente empapados.

Las calles parecían ríos y la lluvia era tan intensa que no permitía ver más allá de un par de metros. Ranma tomo a Akane de la mano y corrieron a refugiarse. Lo más cercano que encontraron fue el cobertizo de la clase de deportes.

**-¡Vaya, parece que el cielo se va a caer!-** comento Ranma con algarabía. A pesar de todo estaba feliz. Ya no se convertía en chica con el contacto de agua fría y ese era un motivo enorme para disfrutar de la lluvia.

**-Si y yo debí traer un suéter-** Akane no estaba tan feliz, toda su ropa estaba empapada y helada; lo que la hacía temblar. Siempre había odiado el clima frío.

El chico al ser consciente de la situación busco entre todos los objetos y encontró un par de uniformes deportivos limpios. Le tendió uno a la chica para que se cambiara y el hizo lo mismo. Claro que tuvo que irse a un rincón y prometerle que no voltearía a verla. Al cabo de un rato ambos se encontraban cambiados y secos. Optaron por sentarse en una de colchonetas para evitar el suelo frio; pues la lluvia no había cesado ni un poco y todo indicaba que pasarían ahí encerrados un buen rato.

Ranma observó que Akane se abrazaba a sí misma; seguía temblando a causa del ambiente frío.

–**acércate-** le dijo a la chica y con la mano palmeo el espacio vacío que estaba enseguida de él.

Akane abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa **~ ¿qué rayos está pensando ese bobo? ¿Acaso cree que soy ese tipo de chica?~**

**-¡Ni lo sueñes pervertido!-** sentenció mientras miraba con recelo al chico.

Ranma ofendido, empezó con sus insultos clásicos** \- ¿Quién es el pervertido? Te estas muriendo de frío, yo solo te decía que te acercaras para que tu cuerpo se calentara un poco. ¡tú eres la única pervertida aquí¡- **

La chica abrió la boca sin emitir sonido, se sentía presa de la incomodidad, vergüenza y enojo. Él no tenía derecho a hablarse así, pero tampoco estaba tan equivocado, la única que al parecer había pensado mal había sido ella y nadie más. Pero bajo ningún motivo podía demostrar debilidad, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: dejar que su orgullo hablara por ella.

**\- ¡Eres un grosero! no pienso aguantar tus sandeces y ¡no vuelvas a hablarme nunca más! -** le grito a la cara con más enojo del que realmente sentía, tomo su mochila y se encamino a la salida del cobertizo.

**~¡Demonios!~** Ranma se maldijo por su pésima reacción y se levantó como un rayo para intentar disculparse con Akane y evitar un desastre.

**-¡Akane espera!- **le pidió.La colchoneta se enredó entre sus pies y cayó irremediablemente, de paso se llevó a la chica con él al suelo. Rodaron en el piso y entre el forcejeo estaban por golpear de lleno la pared. Ranma reacciono a tiempo y se colocó entre el frio concreto y Akane, recibiendo un golpe seco en su espalda.

**-Puffffh**\- se quejó el chico con una voz gutural al soltar el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

Akane quedó atrapada entre los brazos y piernas del chico, así que en realidad no sufrió golpe alguno.

–**¿T-te encuentras bien? -** le preguntó. Había sido un porrazo fuerte el que se había llevado Ranma.

**-Sí. No me paso nada y ¿a ti? - **respondió él, sin moverse un milímetro**, **porque Akane estaba resguardada entre sus brazos.

Ella negó con la cabeza **–estoy bien-** intento pararse, pero Ranma la jalo haciendo que cayera otra vez entre sus brazos; pero esta vez quedó dándole la espalda.

**-Aún llueve afuera, si sales te volverás a empapar y tendrás frío de nuevo. Así que; no te vayas por favor- **suplicó el chico.

Akane seguía dándole la espalda, no se atrevía a mirarlo. Sabía a la perfección que su cara roja la delataría. Asintió levemente y se quedó en esa posición. No podía negar que era cómodo: el cuerpo de Ranma emanaba el calor que a ella le hacía falta y su aroma la hipnotizaba.

Duraron inmóviles un par de minutos, ninguno quería romper el momento que estaban compartiendo. Hasta que Akane fue la primera en moverse, acomodo sus cabellos a los costados, a modo que sus largos mechones descansaban sobre sus clavículas; de tal forma que su nuca quedaba totalmente al descubierto.

Ranma observo cada movimiento con detalle. Sus ojos se clavaron en la blanca piel de la chica. Parecía un camino de nieve en medio de una oscura noche. Sin pensarlo levanto su mano y con los dedos empezó a trazar suaves líneas imaginarias en la blanca piel.

Al sentir el contacto de la piel de Ranma sobre la de ella, Akane experimento de nuevo esa euforia desmedida del día anterior. Lo dejo dibujar en ella cuanto quiso. No se cansaba del toque del chico, al contrario, quería más.

Se giró lentamente para mirar a Ranma a la cara; con el movimiento él volvió a la realidad y se percató de la tontería que había hecho y estaba boqueando tratando de emitir alguna excusa creíble. Pero Akane tenía otros planes; se acercó y se estiro hasta que sus labios estuvieron fusionados con los de él.

El beso inicio de forma torpe, solo tenían los labios pegados. Ranma seguía atónito, no daba crédito a como las cosas habían terminado. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, entonces por fin puso toda su energía y concentración en ese primer beso.

Rodeo la espalda de Akane con sus brazos en un abrazo firme, pero suave. Sintió como el pecho de ella subía y bajaba de forma rítmica. Al ver que no lo rechazaba, empezó a intensificar el beso; movía sus labios atrapando los de ella, mordió el labio inferior de la chica y ella en respuesta sonrío y se acercó aún más a él.

Ranma tomo el gesto como una invitación: se abrió paso entre los labios de Akane, para empezar un beso mucho más húmedo; lamió con la punta de su lengua los límites del labio superior de ella, lo saboreo y lentamente introdujo su lengua hasta alcanzar la de Akane.

Ese beso se transformó en calor y suspiros que la llevaron al cielo. No podía parar, aunque lo hubiera querido. Todos sus sentidos estaban saturados de placer.

Tomo la mano del chico posándola sobre el cierre de la sudadera que cubría su piel. Él lo entendió todo; bajo el zipper liberando sus redondos senos, que descansaban en un bonito sostén azul pastel. Ranma comenzó a besarla por todas partes: detrás de la oreja, en ambas clavículas, la parte alta de sus pechos, los hombros…

Entre besos y caricias él se fue colocando sobre el delicado cuerpo de Akane, hasta que ambos quedaron tumbados en el piso. Ranma seguía besándola con intensidad y ella se aferraba a la ancha espalda de él, pero la tela estorbaba y como él había hecho con ella. Le quito la sudadera. Dejando al descubierto el trabajado torso del chico; quedó pasmada, nunca pensó que verlo sin ropa sería un espectáculo tan agradable.

Sonrió y comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente. Ranma le correspondió la intensidad, no solo del beso. La aferro de la cintura obligándola a arquear su cuerpo de tal forma que sus caderas chocaban con las de él. La mano del chico la soltó unos segundos y con las yemas de los dedos comenzó a trazar un camino hasta llegar al elástico del pantalón y uno por uno los paso por debajo de la tela.

Akane respiro profundo y…

**-Akaneeeeeee**\- grito Nabiki mientras golpeaba fuerte la puerta del cuarto de Akane.

**-¡Ahhhhh!-** Akane despertó agitada y con perlas de sudor en la frente.

**-Akane levántate de una buena vez, o llegaras tarde a clases- **le comento Nabiki aun detrás de su puerta. Después de eso se fue.

**-¿Pero que fue ese sueño?-** Akane coloco las palmas en sus mejillas. Sentía como su cara ardía. Se levantó de un brinco de la cama y fue directo a mirarse al espejo.

Su cara estaba totalmente sonrojada y tenía la impresión que el color no la iba a abandonar en todo el día **~¡Dios, ¿cómo rayos voy a mirarlo a la cara hoy?!~**

**Gracias por leer. **

**B. **


End file.
